Reading the Books: Book 1,1: Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief
by BarnowlNiza
Summary: Pretty much they are reading all the books by Rick Riordan. This shouldn't be necessary, but SPOILERS to Trials of Apollo. 1.1- Lightning Thief 1.2- Sea of Monsters 1.3- Titans Curse 1.4- Battle of Labyrinth 1.5- Last Olympian 2.1- Lost Hero 2.2- Son of Neptune I think you get it. This includes ALL of the books written by Rick Riordan though


A normal day at Camp Half-Blood. Or it was for most. But for a few people, well, their day was going to be VERY weird. Fourteen flashes, fourteen demigods transported somewhere else. At the same time, the same thing was happening to eighteen other people. Eight from the Underworld, four from Brooklyn, and six from Valhalla. And not to forget the heroes of the past, Heracles, Theseus, Achilles, and Perseus. As well as the gods of the past.

Why they were all flashed somewhere? Well, the fates were bored. Simple as that. Let us get on with the story.

Percy's POV

I was at the beach with Annabeth, minding my own business, when we were engulfed in a flash of light. For a brief second, I couldn't see anything, but when I regained my sight, I saw that I wasn't on the beach anymore. I was in a room, with a bunch of bean bags, blankets, and pillows. As well as a bunch of other people, most of which I recognized. I saw my dad, and the rest of the Olympians, including Hades and Hestia. A bunch of other demigods from Camp Half-Blood where there too, the rest of the seven, Calypso, Clarisse, Chris, Renya, Rachel, Nico, Will, Thalia, and the Stolls. I also saw some spirits floating around, and though it was hard to make out their faces, I had a feeling that I knew them. There were some other people who were wearing Greek tunics, whom I didn't know. We were all bunched together. I assumed that it was because we were all Greek.

In another, much smaller group, I saw my buddies Carter and Sadie Kane. They were siblings but didn't look alike. Since I knew that they were Egyptian, I guess that the two other people were Egyptian as well.

Then, in the final group, I saw Annabeth's dead cousin, Magnus, along with Alex and Sam. I didn't know the rest of the people, but again, I assumed that they were Norse since Magnus was Norse.

Everybody was standing awkwardly. Finally, I decided to break the silence and walked over to Carter and Sadie "Hey guys!"

"Hey, Percy!" Sadie replied. "Any idea what we are doing here?"

"Nope!" As I was saying this, I, along with everyone else, were teleported to our bean bags. A stack of books fell from the ceiling with a piece of paper attached and hit Ares in the head.

"Hey!" Ares tried to read the note, "Wha- I don't know what this says"

"Ha! Told you Ares couldn't read Travis! You owe me ten drachmas!" Conner yelled to his brother. Grumbling, Travis handed over the drachmas.

"Give the books and note to me Ares," Athena said in a stern, commanding voice. Ares handed over the books quite eagerly. "So the note says:

 _Dear Gods, Goddesses, Demigods, Mortals, and Magicians_

 _We have brought you here because we are bored! So we decided for you special ones to read some books about some of the greatest modern heroes! First, you will be reading_ _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ _then you will be reading a follow-up series called_ _Heroes of Olympus_ _after that, well, let us cross that bridge when we get there. Demigods, introduce yourself. Full titles, please. And Persassy, it does mean ALL your titles._

 _With Love,_

 _The Fates_ "

"Urg. Do I have to?" I asked everyone

"Yes Seaweed Brain. The fates said so" Guess who said that.

"Fine. So who wants to go first?"

"I think that we should start with the Greeks and Romans. Particularly those whom we don't recognize." Athena reasoned.

"Sure we can do that. Percy and I will go last though." Annabeth replied.

As the others said their titles, I was thinking about what mine were. Honestly, I have no idea what they are. I guess I'll just have to try to get my friends to help me. I had just finished composing a list of everything I knew when Annabeth elbowed me in the ribs. "Ow Wise Girl. That hurt!"

"Your turn" She replied

"Okay then. So, um, you might want to get comfortable. This might take a while." I said. Everyone moved around until they were comfy. "So, hello everyone. Just saying, my titles aren't in chronological order. But anyways. my name is Percy Jackson; Son of Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses, and son of Sally Jackson; Retriever of Aphrodite's scarf, Ares shield, Master Bolt, Golden Fleece, and Hades Helm; Slayer of Medusa, the Minotaur, the Giants, Alecto, Kellie, Nemean Lion, Hellhounds, a bunch of other things; Survivor of the Lotus Casino, Circe's Island, the Sirens, the Labyrinth, and Tartarus; Defeater of Ares; Brother of Tyson; Savior of Artemis; Visitor of Ogygia; Owner of Mrs. O'Leary and Blackjack; Hurricane Riser, Water Controller, Water Breather, and a bunch of other things I don't remember…" Everyone laughed at that. I then realized that all of my demigod friends who had died, (No, not the Norse people) were in this room too. It didn't look like anyone else but Nico and Hazel saw them. Nico had tears in his eyes as he saw Bianca. I wondered why I saw them. Maybe because I witnessed their deaths, but that didn't make sense. I didn't see Jason die… Maybe the fates? While I had been thinking about this, I realized that everyone had been introduced. Except for one person…

Heracles

When he stood up to introduce himself, he got tackled by most of my friends. Including me. "Wha- Hey! Get off me!" He yelled from the bottom of the pile.

"Hey is for horses!" I replied, not able to resist bringing out persassy.

"Get off my son! I'll blast you if you don't!" Zeus thundered (I'm punny!) We got off after that.

လ〜လ〜လ〜Time Skip〜လ〜လ〜လ

So… Now we are all introduced. Now what? I guess since everyone was looking confused, Athena took charge (of course). "Okay, now that we are all introduced, shall we start reading?" Without waiting for an answer, Athena took the first book and opened it up to the first page. "Chapter one, _I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher_ "


End file.
